World End
by steven watemaker
Summary: pseudo-songfic During an Order of The Black Knights operation, Rolo falls in love with someone he didn't expect. Pairing: RoloXNunnally. Written for cg flashfic on LJ. Please R


Note: This is such a fic of firsts! This is the first time I've written a Code Geass fanfic, the first one I've written for a fic exchange, and my first pseudo-songfic ever. :3 The pairing itself was very, very challenging. I love it. Although because of that, my writing may have sucked.

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass. If I did, It wouldn't be THAT epic. :3

**World End  
**by: Steven Watemaker

There was always something about Rolo Lamperouge. He had a certain mystique about him that always seemed to catch the eye. He would always be described as silent, innocent, meditative, and most importantly, devoted. Devoted to the one person whom he believes can change his world: his brother, Lelouch Lamperouge.

So devoted was he in fact, that anything that stood in the way of his relationship with the ex-Brittanian prince would soon be subject to acts that will shatter anyone's misconception about his innocence. With his geass, the Seal of Absolute Suspension, he will freeze time, and kill without mercy. He has done it before, and would most probably do it again, if he must. And nothing has been able to provoke him with as much spite to kill more than one thing.

That thing is Nunally Lamperouge. The mere mention of her name, the sight of her face fills him with so much jealousy and disgust. How dare a blind little girl ever take what was to him, rightfully his? The place in Lelouch's heart that would be reserved for the love of a sibling... Why must she be the reason for his fighting? Why must she be Zero's one true goal? Great is his hatred toward that girl that he has killed, just because of hearing that wretched name.

However, dear reader, it is best to know that Love moves in very strange ways, and works into the hearts of men quite mysteriously. It is a power perhaps more misunderstood than geass, for it is able to change individuals, change nations, without any binding contracts, and without eye contact. In fact, it may never require eyes at all.

And so, the wheels of fate began to turn.

_The Light at World's End... Flying through the wind at the moment..._

The plan was to kidnap a VIP from the government building, have that person taken hostage while the rest of the Black Knights paralyze the city. This would prove a long enough distraction for the terrorists to mount an attack at the mainland, accomplishing their goals. At least, that's what Rolo knew. And he couldn't believe his ears when Lelouch said that he was to participate in the operation. It seemed like a dream come true to him, and he was eager not to let Zero down.

Rolo waited anxiously for Sayoko at the rendezvous point for the hostage. They were to take the hostage to the _Ikaruga_ and take that person to the Chinese Federation for hiding. Most of the knightmare frames would then be dispatched to fight off any resistance.

Then, from the distance, he saw her... But where was the hostage. Sayoko seemed to be pushing something. Perhaps she had placed the hostage in a box and decided to use a wheelbarrow or a trolley? And why was she so slow in coming? Does she not know that at any moment, the VIP's absence would be found out, and then a hundred dozen Knightmares would be out for them, poised to kill them? He held the keys to the Vincent in case anything went wrong.

Then, when their gap closed, Rolo saw: Sayoko was conversing with the person she was pushing: a little girl in a wheelchair. She was none other than the 87th successor to the britannian throne, Nunnally vi Britannia.

The first reaction by Rolo was pure shock. But then, kinowing his brother, he knew that it was all in the plan. It was utter brilliance. Of course, Lelouch thought of it. Everything Lelouch did was brilliant.

"Sayoko, I will take her from here." Rolo said as she was within a yard of him. Sayoko stopped to reply, "Master Lelouch said I should accompany you." With that statement from Sayoko, Nunnally gasped "_Nii-san?_"

The sound of her voice made Rolo's insides twitch. He grasped the handlebars of the wheelchair, and sped off to the _Ikaruga_ with the cargo of Nunnally, with Sayoko still conversing with her.

"What is going on?" Nunnally asked. Rolo rolled his eyes, and wondered when he should mount the Vincent and take on any of the guards. Of course, Kallen would do that, too, according to the plan, But he was so annoyed at the person he was pushing that he so wanted to go through the bloody business of murder than stand another 5 seconds of his most hated person.

"You will be with your brother soon", said Sayoko. "I will be leaving for a while". She said as she left the cargo hold of the _Ikaruga_ to the cockpit to report how the kidnapping went. This left the princess and Rolo alone.

"Excuse me... Who are you?" asked Nunally.

"None of your business" Rolo said, not looking at her. He was fingering the knife in his pocket, trying very hard not to kill her and get it over with.

"That wouldn't do." Nunnally said with a smile. "You must be my brother's friend!" She said

He stood up, alarmed. "Lelouch Lamperouge is MY brother!" he bellowed.

Nunnally looked confused. "But Lelo-" Rolo cut her off.

"I'm his brother!" he shouted, trying as much as to force all of his anger into her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She held out a hand. "But I can't blame you if you want to believe that. Shall we be friends?" Rolo looked aghast.

_We can't all live just sugarcoating things_

_We can't heal anything with just kindness._

Rolo had been given orders not to divulge anything to the hostage. He can't say anything about Lelouch's mind being altered by their father, nothing of that sort was allowed. But deep inside him, within the hatred and anger, something stirred. He wanted to explain everything to the girl, who was smiling, albeit there was confusion and fear in her face.

He wanted to tell her that Lelouch was Zero. He wanted to tell her about how Zero wanted her happiness so much he destroyed lives, even that of his siblings Euphemia and Clovis. He wanted to tell her about how much he loved Lelouch, so much he'd be prepared to take life in his name. But he couldn't. His hand left his pocket, and then clutched his heart... He started crying. Something was breaking into his cold heart.

_What has been taken away in this constant world?_

"How would you know?" he cried. "How would you know how I feel?"

Nunally turned her head and asked. "Why do you ask? Do I need to know more about what you feel in order to understand you? I already know" She said, moving her wheelchair forward. "I know you have suffered great pain; I know that you have endured much because of your beliefs, the ones you love, and your needs and wants." She placed a hand on his wet cheek. "I know, because somehow, you feel like _Nii-san_, and I know that _Nii-san_ must regard you as such." She smiled. "You, are very much like your brother."

_What is this that I hear? This song of festivity..._

Rolo's heart began to beat nervously, what was happening? Was he being comforted, by someone he knows he hates? His mind and his heart were conflicting: emotion versus reason. Nothing made sense anymore, and more tears flowed down his eyes. He collapsed to his knees, his cell phone falling from his pocket, the locket dangling from it. That locket, he knew was for Nunnally; and yet he kept it as his, a reminder of Lelouch. Something escaped his lips without instruction from his head. "Thank you."

Nunnally bent down. She wrapped her arms around Rolo. She felt warm, as if she was made of sunshine. He closed his eyes, unseeing just like her, he embraced her, too. He felt as if a beast in his heart had been eaten away, its conqueror roaring triumphantly.

_Everything is heart._

Never before had someone, except maybe Lelouch, had been this kind to him. It was as if he was being reborn, at that moment, in the princess' arms. Now he understood why Lelouch loved her so much... Perhaps he was now capable of truly fighting with his brother, sharing the same goal... making a world a place where she can live happily.

_Let this shattered dream echo at tomorrow's end... _

_The Light born at the World's end,_

_We become together,_

_Right now flying within the wind..._

ForRolo, his World ended right then and there, and a new one was built for him. He let go of the princes, took her hand, and whispered in her ear, "Yes, let us be friends."

Nunnally smiled, and at that moment, Rolo activated his geass, and Nunnally's time froze. He bent down, and pressed his lips against hers. Of course, she didn't feel the kiss, but he did. When he had sone so, and Nunnally moved again, Sayoko entered the room.

"I shall take my leave" Rolo said as Sayoko nodded. He said goodbye to Nunnally, who waved at him.

As he went through the threshold of the door, anyone who didn't know him would suspect that he was silent, meditative, silent, and devoted.

Devoted, yes: to two people in fact... One was Lelouch Lamperouge, and the other, Nunnally Lamperouge. He was prepared to kill and be killed for the two of them. Even if it had to take him to the World's End.


End file.
